Cyclops Season Two
This category lists season's featuring Scott Summers Season One Season Three Season Four Season 2 Since then, Cyclops, as the leader of the team, has been instrumental in helping to recruit new X-Men students, while at the same time attempting to get Jean Grey, the second member of the X-Men, to go on a date with him. Jean, however, hangs with football player Duncan Matthews and doesn't seem to give Scott the time of day. Though he may not realize it, he's also getting hit on by both his classmate Taryn and his teammate Rogue. Scott did take a leave of absence to visit Alex, where the two got caught adrift in the ocean in a nasty storm off the coast of Hawaii, and after he returned helped track down the vigilante Angel and defend him from Magneto. Growing Pains Scott was with the other X-Men as they watched and cheered on Jean during her soccer game. After the game, Jean is first congratulated by Scott, who is bumped out of the way by Duncan Matthews, as he hugs and congratulates her. Scott offers Jean a ride back to the academy, but she tells him that she is riding with Duncan. It's more than apparent that Scott is hurt by this, but he doesn't say anything until they're well out of earshot. While Scott was driving down a busy city street, Kurt and Kitty were discussing about the band called "The Stone Cyphers". Scott is driving like he isn't concentrating on the road...anyone familiar with the comics will understand why. Suddenly, Scott is forced into the other lane by a driver going way too fast, with a lot of police cars chasing him. Kurt asks what was his hurry. Kitty says snidely it's probably the twelve police cars on his tail. The wild driver runs a red light, and narrowly misses getting t-boned by a school bus loaded with kids. The driver turns onto a bridge which backtracks right over the bus, and the police set up a road block in order to stop the driver, who swerves out of the way, and dangles from the bridge, right over the school bus. Scott, Kurt, and Kitty begin arguing over whether or not to step in and help, afraid of revealing themselves. Finally, they see the car beginning to go over the edge. Scott gives the go-ahead, causing Kurt to teleport into the car, and teleport the driver out. Scott fires a small optic blast, knocking the car away from the bus, thus saving the kids. Kurt rematerializes next to the bus and pushes the confused driver forward out into the open scene, as Kurt teleports back to Scott and Kitty. When the police arrest the driver, Kitty uses her powers to phase the three X-Men into an abandoned building, not wanting to be spotted, just avoiding a news crew running to the scene. At the Institute, Scott drives up in his car, with Kurt and Kitty still in tow. The three are discussing whether or not to tell anyone what happened, Kitty suggests by keeping quiet about it. But as they look towards the front doors and see Xavier, Ororo, and Logan waiting for them. She then says that they could blame it all on Kurt. Scott and Xavier talk in his office about hiding the fact that they're mutants. Scott wants to stop hiding the truth as he thinks that they hiding in shame, they should be using their powers to help people. Xavier agrees that they should help others in need but he also tells Scott that mutants must remain anonymous as he doesn't think that the public is ready to embrace the fact. Later Scott talks to Alex via vidphone on his computer. Alex tells him that he's considering going pro on the surf circuit. Scott is disappointed that Alex isn't coming to join him in the X-Men. The next day at school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Scott sees Jean walking towards the bleachers and jumps up to wave to her. She smiles and Scott thinks it's at him, but then he realizes that she's actually looking at Duncan. She wanders over and sits with Duncan as Scott sits down disappointed. The new principal Edward Kelly walks toward the podium. Trying to impress Kitty, Lance uses his powers to shake loose the scoreboard over Kelly's head. The scoreboard is about to crush Kelly, but Jean quickly uses her powers to redirect the scoreboard just missing Kelly and the staff. Kelly laughs it off and gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. After the assembly, Scott waits outside for Jean by his car. He asks a couple of girls if they've seen her but they say no and giggle to themselves as they walk away. He hears Kitty and Lance arguing down by Lance's jeep. Lance tells Kitty that he's sorry about the scoreboard situation and asks her not to be mad, but she tells him that he can be a real jerk sometimes. She starts to walk away but Lance grabs her arm to stop her. Scott shows up and tells him to leave her alone as Kitty phases her arm out of Lance's grip. Lance says that it was between him and Kitty, not Scott. When Lance tries to goad Scott into fighting with his powers, Kitty stops him saying that Lance knows they can't use their powers in public. Scott walks away and tells her to come along. She hesitates for a second, but as the rest of the Brotherhood laugh, she huffs and walks away following Scott. That night at the game rally, Kelly shows off the new school mascot the "Bayville Hawk", which shoots off fireworks. When the game begins, the Brotherhood show up and interrupt the game as Avalanche and the others announce that they're mutants, that they have special powers. He also announces that the Xavier Institute is also filled with mutants, naming Jean and Scott personally. The Brotherhood starts wrecking the stadium and harassing Kelly. The X-Kids take off to change into uniform as Xavier calls to Storm, telepathically, that they need her. The X-Kids hit the field with Cyclops blasting the hawk out of Blob's hands and it flies into the gym causing a small explosion. Cyclops faces off with Avalanche. As he and Avalanche continue fighting, Avalanche interrupts the battle as he realizes that the hawk statue is about to fall on Shadowcat. Avalanche runs pass Cyclops and pushes Shadowcat out of the way as the school's mascot comes crashing down on top of him. When Storm comes and creates a rainstorm that causes everyone to stop fighting and calm down, Cyclops confronts Jean. Xavier decides to use his power to change everyone's memories. He works his way through all of the students, but just as he's clearing Kelly's mind he passes out. Back at the X-Mansion, Xavier comes around and Ororo says that it worked. Everyone thinks that the Hawk's fireworks caused all of the damage. Xavier asks about the television coverage and Logan tells him that some weird magnetic interference stopped the broadcast. They all realize that it means Magneto is still alive somewhere. Scott tells Xavier that he knows now that the world isn't ready to find out about mutants yet. Xavier says that he hopes the Brotherhood boys would come to realize that but his main concern was Principal Kelly as Xavier doesn't know if he finished wiping Kelly's mind clean or not. Power Surge At a school assembly, Jean wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly, except Rogue. Jean starts her acceptance speech, but she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling. She makes a joke about losing her head since she broke the figure of her award and finishes her speech. Scott tries to talk to Jean about what happened, but she blows it off and invites him to come to Duncan's party later. Scott doesn't want to, but she tells him it'll be fun and asks him to do it for her. Of course he agrees. Later at the Institute, Scott is in a huge hurry to make it to the party on time. He nearly crashes into Kitty as she phases through the hall. She asks if he knows of a remedy for "stink bomb aroma". He tells her isolation. As he runs down the foyer steps, Sam and Rahne knock him down. He yells at Sam not to run in the house before he crashes into something. Outside Bobby is making a tiny Ice Ballerina for Jubilee. Scott yells at him to clean up his ice as he slides into his car and lands on his back. He jumps into his car and takes off, leaving Bobby & Jubilee to flirt more. At the party Scott arrives and walks right past Rogue without even a look. Scott and Duncan play ping pong, which is obviously a macho duel for Jean while Taryn Fujioka questions what their issues are. The game becomes very aggressive, and Jason Nasier get hit in the head with the ball. Jean gets angry and stops the ping pong in midair and drags Duncan away to talk to him. Scott is standing out on the balcony when Jean rushes out. He starts towards her, but she slams him with her TK and knocks him off of the balcony. We get to hear the classic **Jeeeeaaaaannnnn!!** for the first time I think, as he plummets towards the ground. Jean is able to get a grip and catch him right before he hits. He's left hovering a couple feet above the pool. Duncan comes out to check on Jean and asks what's going on. Jean drops Scott and he ends up in the pool. Back home, Scott is peeved. Xavier and Kurt ask what's happened and Jean tells them it's not worth talking about. Rogue and Risty Wilde walk in, and Kurt is barely able to get his Image Inducer activated in time. Rogue makes a comment about everyone staring at them rudely and Kit phases in behind them. Risty is surprised and asks where she came from. Wolverine shows up and pops his claws to grab an apple, then leaves. Inside Xavier tells Rogue that there are obvious reasons that they have to schedule visits. As Rogue is walking past Jean she thinks to herself that Xavier wouldn't treat Jean this way. Jean jumps to the defense saying that he doesn't treat her any different. Rogue gets mad and says that no one gave her permission to go into her head and Jean apologizes, saying she didn't mean to. Rogue marches off mad. Next day at track try outs, Duncan and Scott undergo another testosterone-athon. Duncan ends up tripping Scott and knocking off his glasses. McCoy throws Duncan off of the team and helps Scott. Jean is causing more mayhem. She hurls shot-puts out in random directions. McCoy is able to catch two with his bare hands, another barely misses Scott and flies straight for Duncan's head. Scott knocks it off course with a beam and it lands with a crash into Kelly's desk instead. Scott rushes to Jean and asks her what's wrong. She cries that she can't control it then passes out. Scott and Kitty rush Jean back to the Institute. They take her to a lab. Xavier asks Scott to leave as items begin to fly about the room by themselves. Scott tries to stay, but Wolverine drags him out. Downstairs everyone reconvenes, as crashes and explosions can be heard upstairs. They come up with a plan for Rogue to drain off some of the excess in Jean's mind as Scott tries to reach her consciousness. Back upstairs debris is flying everywhere. The X-Men try to take out some of the debris as Nightcrawler ports Rogue close to Jean where she's floating suspended in the middle of the maelstrom. Rogue is able to touch Jean, but then she's ripped loose and thrown around with everything else. Scott catches her and Kit holds her as he tries to talk to Jean. Jean's voice comes out of Rogue, and Scott turns back to Rogue. A sappy Jean and Scott moment ensues. He tells her to focus on him, she says she can't do it. He tells her he knows her better than anyone ever has or ever will and he knows she can do it. Rogue's personality begins to regain control as Jean is able to reign in her own power. Jean drops back down to the lab table. Scott leaves Rogue lying in the dirt to rush to Jean's side. Next day, Scott asks Rogue why she risked so much to save Jean. Rogue tells him that she realized that Jean would do the same for her. Scott tells her that they all would. Outside he brings a bouquet of roses to Jean. She thanks him, then he tells her they came from Duncan. She tells him that she doesn't remember much about what happened. He realizes that she doesn't want to talk about it and she says that it's what she likes about him. He knows her better than anyone ever has or ever will…. as she walks away. 'Bada-Bing Bada-Boom X-Men are training out on some cliffs. Kurt is playing the victim and Tabitha Smith is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. At school, Principal Kelly makes an announcement about a fund raising carnival that's being held to raise money for a new gym. At lunch, Jean is sitting with Duncan and his friends at a table. Scott and Kurt are sitting together talking about the carnival. Kurt asks if Scott is taking anyone and he glances wistfully at Jean with Duncan and says doubtful. Kurt sees Tab and calls her over. She gives him back his book, but then tries to snatch his drink. He stops her and tells her there's a drink machine around the corner. She calls him stingy and walks off saying see you around. Kurt sits there looking at his book, which Tab has doodled all over, with that same sappy look he had earlier. Scott reminds him that she almost got him killed earlier and warns him to be careful around her. On the Ferris wheel, Scott is sitting alone. Taryn walks up and asks if she can ride with him. He asks what happened to Jean, he thought they came together and she tells him Jean's with Duncan and 3's a crowd. Jean and Duncan wonder up and Jean sees Taryn and Scott together and acts a little jealous. From the top of the wheel Scott catches sight of Tabby and Kurt 'porting around. The X-Kids show up and a fight breaks out between them & the brotherhood, over stolen money. Tab's dad manages to get a hold of the money again during the ruckus and heads up to the roof. Tabitha follows him, but the roof begins to cave in on then, finally the whole roof gives way and they both fall. Kurt 'ports them to safety, but her dad knocks him down and tries to run with the money. Tab follows him, but they're both stopped outside by the police. At the institute, Kurt's been put on probation for a month. He talks to Scott about Tab leaving and how he doesn't think she'll be coming back. Shadow Dance At lunch, Kurt talks to Scott and Evan about his date. They decide that Kurt will have to wear gloves so that Amanda can't feel his fuzzy fingers. Just as Jean is walking towards their table to talk to Scott, Taryn pops out of nowhere and asks Scott to the dance. Jean looks majorly embarrassed and rushes off. Scott looks pretty disappointed, but tells Taryn yes. Category:Season Two Category:Seasons